flareuhcfandomcom-20200213-history
Flare UHC
Ultra Hardcore UHC is a gamemode created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. It has then been popularized and evolved into a more complex game. You must use golden apples and potions to regenerate health, and then a fight until there is one man standing. There is usually about 24 players in a UHC, but this could range from 14-30 or more. Flare UHC Flare UHC is an Ultra Hardcore group established TBA '''By Dragon1ce. The group currently contains 10 players (Rebuilding Roster), and majority expect to participate in UHCs. we are cautious on what kind of person you are and your content you put out Filling out a Application is usually required to Join. FyreGamer took over Ownership but Temporarily stepped downed and gave MaxisNotWell Ownership temporarily. On '''April 12,2019 FyreGamer returned as Owner and is currently working on rebuilding Flare after Flare UHC took a Year long Hiatus. Flare UHC Recording and Upload schedule Flare UHC seasons are recorded all in one sitting, each episode is 20 minutes and is uploaded every other day and everyone's perspective is uploaded around the times of 12pm to 2pm PST. The series so far has 1 Season and 38 Episodes. Recording and uploading is mandatory in Flare UHC. Series Overview Staff and Server Host Flare UHC Organization * Dragon1ce (S1) * FyreGamer (S2-Present) Flare UHC Intro creators * ShqkyUHC (S.1) * FyreGamer & ShqkyUHC (S.2) Server Host * LemonCraft (S1) * FyreCraft (S2-Present) Montages * TheLuckyAsian & PotteryTNT (S1) Gamemodes and Twist * Season 1 - Vanilla FFA,CutClean,Nether & Potions Disabled, and Starter Food (5 Steak) * Season 2 - Highway To Nether, Go to Nether (Episode 4), Nether Warfare, Love at First Sight (Team Size 2), PVP enabled (Episode 3), Border Shrinking Disabled, Lava Bucket & Flint N Steal are Banned, potion Brewing Disabled Flare UHC Participants * List of former and current players in alphabetical order. Flare Trivia * Flare has had three Owners so far in the Series History Dragon1ce,FyreGamer,MaxisNotWell. ** Dragon1ce Was one of the Founders of the Flare UHC and was the Original Owner. *** He Stepped Down To start a New fresh RR after having roughly 7 failed Seasons. ** FyreGamer was given Owner after Dragon1ce Stepped down However he didn't have much Time for Flare at the Time and Temporarily Stepped down and gave Max Ownership. *** FyreGamer Came back to Flare As Owner on April 12,2019 and is the Only Two Time Owner in Flare UHC ** MaxisNotWell Was Given Temporary OwnerShip when FyreGamer Stepped Down. MaxisNotWell was the Owner during Flares Hiatus Period. * Flare UHC Has 7 Recognized Failed UHC Season. ** 1 of these Failed Seasons were Failed Season 1 attempts during the Dragon1ce Era. ** 6 of these Failed Seasons were Failed Season 2 attempts During the Dragon1ce Era. * Flare Went on Year Long Hiatus From Late April 2018 to Mid April 2019. * Flare UHC Season 2 Had a few first in the Flare UHC Series. ** AeroCash was the first participant to be revived in the Series Aero died from suffocation trying to enter the Nether and was brought back due to unfair death & before final Heal. ** xRaltz was the first Participant to enter the Nether in Flare UHC. ** AeroCash & FyreGamer were the first CrossTeam ** PelyIGuess and AlkuranZak were the first team to win a Flare UHC Season. Eliminations Main Article:Eliminations Statistics:Ranking Table,Kills Table,And Episode Participation Main Article:Statistics Flare UHC Scoreboard Main Article: Flare Scoreboard Flare UHC Ranking Table Main Article:Ranking Table Flare UHC Kills Table Main Article:Kills Table Flare UHC Episode Participation Table Main Article:Episode Participation Table Flare UHC Winners Main Article:WInners Flare UHC player season Titles Main Articles:Season Titles Competitors who Couldn't participate/Or Won't Return Main Articles: Couldn't Participate/Won't Return __FORCETOC__ Category:Flare UHC Category:Important Flare UHC Pages Category:Flare UHC Season 1